hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou
Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou (ツベッパ＝ホイコーロ, Tsubeppa Hoikōro) is the Fifth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's second wife, Queen Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tubeppa has sharp, bowl-shaped fair hair, a long nose, a long thin mouth, and a squarish chin. She wears a pair of eyeglasses and earrings. Her features and build are very manly, she also chooses to wear a formal suit during the departure party, while her sisters are wearing dresses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Tubeppa is a scientist. She displays confidence to win the succession war. Unlike her sister Camilla and half-sisters, she prefers to dress in a more masculine style in clothing. She has a straightforward personality, and much like her half-brother Tserriednich, she analyzes the capabilities of the other Princes. She plots to purge Benjamin, Camilla, Zhang Lei, and Tserriednich, all of whom she deplores for their qualities, even though Camilla is her own biological elder sister and she formed an alliance with Tserriednich.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 According to Shimano, she has an ideal version of the kingdom, she is very patient and tolerant, and she will reprieve her younger siblings once she gains control of the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 She seems to value modesty and humility and loathes those who lack such traits. She despises Benjamin for his arrogance, Camilla for her greed, and Zhang Lei for his indulgence in excess and luxury. She is known to be very cautious, overly so in Furykov's opinion.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Plot Succession Contest arc Tubeppa participates in the ceremony on the eve of the expedition and boards the ship, thinking she will win the succession war while saluting the cheering crowd. Tubeppa then takes part in the formal event with her family and other important guests. Like the rest of her family, Tubeppa resides in the 1st deck of the ship. During the formal event, Tubeppa offers to forge an alliance with Tserriednich to purge three other senior Princes and Tserriednich agrees to it. Tubeppa arranges they'll meet again on Sunday and while she leaves, Tserriednich comments she may not live until then, as her Guardian Spirit Beast follows her. After Kurapika's announcement regarding the Guardian Spirit Beasts, Tubeppa expresses interest and orders one of her bodyguards to bring information about the Hunter immediately. Unbeknownst to her, she is the first target of her younger brother Luzurus.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 As Maor is about to head out to meet Kurapika, Tubeppa warns him that he'll not reveal everything in their meeting, but in meetings held afterwards and to decide how to approach the situation in those other meetings. Wary of Butch, Tubeppa contemplates she has to find a way to get rid of the bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Tubeppa agrees to send her bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 She sends Maor and Longhi and orders the two to form an alliance with Kurapika within the two week period.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 On the day of the banquet, Prince Tubeppa is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 The following morning, when Maor and Longhi return from Nen training, she listens to the former's report, with a particular interest for the weak spots in Zhang Lei and Woble's alliance. At her request, Maor states that the training is likely not a trap and recommends that as many people as possible take it, so Tubeppa puts him and Longhi in charge of choosing students for Kurapika's second training course should there be one, authorizing them to consent on her part.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 She returns to her research while thinking that her half-brother Salé-salé would never cancel his performance due to sickness, which leads her to conclude that he was murdered by Rihan and that she is Benjamin's next target, hence why he replaced Butch. She resolves to find out whether the Eighth Prince was killed by a Nen ability and, in that case, what effects it might have. She entrusts a flash drive full of data to Heisen before returning to wondering how she can find out more about the shifts of the First Prince's personal soldiers without becoming implicated. She considers contacting Duazul, but hesitates since Camilla would certainly hear of it. Estimating Maor not to be powerful enough to counter Nen attacks, she determines that she needs Kurapika. Tubeppa's Employees Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Tubeppa holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of elder princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She is knowledgeable about some branches of experimental science. She is also knowledgeable in advanced mathematics, as she has recently written down several calculations on a blackboard behind her. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Tubeppa received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. Tubeppa herself is unaware of its existence. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It is known to be a Transmuter with a collaborative type ability that requires a ,|collaborative researcher}}. It can synthesize various drugs and chemicals with all sorts of effects within its body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Possibly due to taking after its host's nature, this Guardian Spirit Beast was said to be extremely cautious, to the point of not appearing at all in the presence of Benjamin's soldiers. Quotes * (To Tserriednich) "I like things to be plain and simple." * (To Tserriednich) "In essence, this is a contest for survival among the top five...! And the three eldest are repulsive." * (To Longhi and Maor) "I need his mind!! I want him on my side, prince and all if need be." Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Tsubeppa Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers